


Bloodlust, Insane, Merciless and Badass Ashura King

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion, Gen, New Hero - Freeform, a deadly hero, about his personalities, afraid, all talking about Martis, expressing ideas, fearsome, tbh he is HOT, unfriendly talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: The winds are changing, the clouds covered the clear, blue sky and blocked the Sun from its gleaming hope into the sacred village. Something is coming, or rather someone deadly is taking a step into the village that will change the whole atmosphere at his way.





	Bloodlust, Insane, Merciless and Badass Ashura King

**Author's Note:**

> Why badass? Read Lolita's expression. Or just look at the full wallpaper of him! CLOSELY!

(At the usual bar, Bruno, Harley, Alpha hangs out with Karina's group, consist of herself, Cyclops and Pharsa at the moment. While doing so, someone entered the bar and shook The Protector's nerves.)

Bruno: "Ugh...Guys." *quietly points at a man, more like a beast as his face is fierce-looking and an aura of danger emitting from his presence in the bar*

Karina: "Who's that?"

Harley: "I-Is it him?...T-That man you mentioned yesterday?..."

Cyclops: "That guy? Oh he has been through a tough battle in all his years of living alright. Not to mention his immortality, which is a benefit after being King."

Bruno: "Yes. How did you know?"

Cyclops: "I can catch a glimpse about his past with my time travelling abilities. Didn't you know more about me?"

Alpha: "There's nothing about your powers in the data from the GM secret news."

Lolita: "He's so scary... Though Balmond is scarier but this guy is almost the same level."

Pharsa: "I couldn't agree more. I could sense evil from his extraordinary powers. Who prolongs battles and the excitement to kill without mercy. He is one dangerous opponent to face."

Karina: "That is my job, Pharsa." *chuckles* "But you're right. We better be careful. I guess he's not the friendly type huh."

Harley: "If he is danger, then his personalities doesn't matter."

Alpha: "Maybe he is friendly. He just wants to prove himself worthy and conquer 3000 worlds just to be King. Nothing fearsome about that."

Bruno: "You're a freaking cyborg who judges facts rather than the emotions into it! You gotta' believe it dude. Nothing friendly about slaughter without mercy."

Cyclops: "But he currently stopped because of boredom."

Pharsa: "Because he is too strong."

Karina: "I wonder if we could trigger his excitement, he would go all out to his outmost potential. This is tempting."

Lolita: "Yes, that outfit really is tempting. Look at the cutting at his chest. The clothes are open there, revealing his muscular chest, while covering his nipples. Which are very sexy..."

Bruno: "Okay, that's enough! We are going nowhere here. We will see his full abilities in the fight today. So just be ready."

Karina: "I was born ready."

Alpha: "I was made ready."

Harley: "I'm anxious, and not fully ready to face such an unknown person! Be cautious, Harley... Cautious and careful... I might have a heart attack!"

Lolita: "Don't be so dramatic. Even if he is scary and super strong, I'll protect you guys from that monstrous, hot man with my heart!"

Bruno: "I can't help but to doubt your attentions, which will avoid your focus..."

(After the first battle, in Layla's group.)

Fanny: "Who the hell was that...beast? He really chased after me even if I wanted to flee."

Layla: "Scary right?! I don't even dare to get close to him! That big claws on the ground almost snapped me but gladly I avoided it in time...or I'll be dead meat."

Rafaela: "But I'm a bit relieved that he could be stopped. I guess he is vulnerable when got stunned."

Fanny: "Yea. You cancelled his combination skills. He knows how to battle alright."

Layla: "A difficult one huh."

(At Estes's group.)

Grock: "How did it go Estes? Were you able to assist the new hero? I saw he was an incredible fighter!"

Diggie: "Yeah! I wish I was picked in the same group as him."

Estes: "Um, actually, I didn't even heal him once..."

Lancelot: "What?! Why he rejected you?! I will kill him so he gets a taste of my-"

Saber: "Don't make it troublesome, Lancelot. Martis is a good fighter and his skills are more than ordinary and terrifying."

Lancelot: "Ooh~ Scary~"

Saber: "You stutter when you first time encounter Gusion, remember?"

Lancelot: "You don't have the right to remind me that!"

Grock: "He must be that strong that he doesn't need any heal."

Diggie: "Oh! I could get many assist when I'm with him then." *laughs*

Estes: "He said my healing is poison to him. I didn't want to believe him but as Saber mentioned about his immortality, he must have some kind of blood in him, that runs after his generation to make him heal himself faster."

Saber: "Generative abilities."

Estes: "Exactly."

Lancelot: "Whatever it is, as long as he can be defeated, it doesn't matter much. His abilities may be poison, but does he even know in here you could only heal their HP?"

Grock: "He must've known already. Everyone knows before they enter the arena."

Estes: "I don't know..."

(At Bruno's group.)

Alucard: "Man, I'm beat! That man is so damn strong. Hell strong..."

Zilong: "It's a good thing I didn't get picked as his opponent. I knew from the start he is bad news."

Alucard: "How could you didn't tell me anything about him, Zi?!"

Zilong: "Alpha told us remember?! I feel lucky because I got to observe his battle style and weak spots, if he reveals any of them. Alpha, can you lend me the video later?"

Alpha: *thumbs up*

Bruno: "I'm so glad you guys are alright. I thought you'd be dead."

Clint: "I ain't goin' to my grave until after Moskov's birthday. I already bought him his gift. Thank God I didn't die for real in a young age. I'll be ashamed for the rest of my life."

Akai: "He was strong. And again, he still cannot penetrate my rotating panda skill."

Alucard: "Is he a demon? Because I might tease him with salt and holy water later."

Zilong: "Don't get yourself killed..."

Lolita: "But he was so badass! Especially his killer move which one hit a hero. Added his hair, really he's such a badass with that black clothes!"

Bruno: "Okay Lolita. I admit he is a bit badass. But damn he is more to terrifying. Did you guys see how he chased a hero earlier until he kills them? Man, he has his bloodlust alright."

Clint: "I'd say this guy is insane as hell."

Harley: "And merciless too... Is this how a true King should be?"

Alucard: "Well, judging from his fight, he has true killing intent. Which is his point as a true warrior among warriors, no matter if it's out of righteousness or not. He does things only in his way, without sense, just for power and pleasure."

Bruno: "That's right. The reason he is dangerous, is that he kills without reason but at the right time and place. We could see he is sensible in every way."

Lolita: "Then why does he goes all out?"

Zilong: "Who doesn't when in a battle? The way I see it, he found it."

Akai: "Found what?"

Zilong: "Excitement."

Alpha: "The warrior means Martis has began to fight seriously as he found worthy and formidable opponents to face."

Harley: "Didn't he encounter any during his fight in 3000 worlds? It's impossible there's not even three or four of them."

Alpha: "Maybe he defeated them already. If not, he wouldn't be here and hold off his power until he fought Alucard. But he won and he encountered other heroes. He wanted to fight back but as his HP was below 20% he had to escape. Looks like he was pleased by the game system which could train his abilities to survive longer in real battles."

Lolita: "He got bored huh because of being so strong. I guess he's going to have fun defeating the strong ones."

Bruno: "Even though 3000 worlds, he still can get bored huh. I think he has found what he had been looking for here."

Clint: "Oh great... Now we have to prepare ourselves to die!"

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> At the last part in the Estes group where he said, "I don't know," actually means he said it for Martis, as in he doesn't know whether Martis knows about the rules or not.


End file.
